Indecent Words
by mayzzzy
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is in for a big shock when Ryuuzaki Sakuno first spits profanity at him. Unforunately, it doesn't seem like the girl will stop. Especially since those words were supposed to be... Self-Defence.


Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHIIIINNNGGGG!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell, and Crap

Ryoma was in the tennis courts again, it was way past tennis practice, but he stayed to help a little blushie-chan with her tennis.

And well... Let's say Sakuno surprised him. Just a little bit.

He twitched in shock at the sudden development in Ryuuzaki Sakuno's vocabulary.

Truly. It was a... Shocking development.

Hn.

He grabbed her chin and glared slightly, manoeuvring her face with his hand to inspect her closely. A light pink tint covered her cheeks as the Prince of Tennis brought his face closer to her. Ryoma placed his free hand on her forehead, then back on his own.

Then back on her forehead.

And back on his own.

He scowled, she wasn't sick.

So... What exactly happened to make her say... that?

Che.

Ryoma glared deeply into the twin braid's eyes, as if doing so would give him the answer. A moment of silence passed over the two as Ryoma Echizen tried to figure things out. He gulped, processing her words yet again. It took him a moment to speak.

"Say... What did you just tell me?"

The girl blushed even more and broke eye contact with him. They were still in that same position with him being so close and holding onto her chin. Sakuno Ryuuzaki did not want to answer him. No. Not when he was breathing on her. Not when his intense gaze lay on her. No. Like, what if her breath smelt bad?

Ryoma was pushed away by little hands, Sakuno shocking him even more.

She had _never_ pushed him away before.

Well...

To be fair he had never actually held her so close and so intimately before. But still! He had to get to the bottom of the current problem.

He approached her, and she took a step back.

He did it again and she repeated her previous action.

Soon she was backed up against the tennis court wall.

"Don't run. Answer me."

She flinched at his cold tone. Biting her lip, she contemplated what he had said.

Mou.

Tomoka's lessons weren't working!

How was she supposed to defend herself if it only made people come on to her even more! Like come on, even _Ryoma-kun_ was bent on getting up close and personal with her! And he was supposed to be some asexual tennis freak that had _zero_ interest in the opposite sex! And he had approached her again even after she pushed him away. Sakuno was conflicted, maybe she shouldn't have allowed Tomoka to give her Self-Defence lessons.

Clearly words didn't help.

Ryoma cleared his throat, snapping her attention back to him.

"Say it."

She looked down, concentrating on her words. In her head she thought of the Self-Defence words that brought her into this sticky situation.

Sakuno breathed in and closed her eyes tightly, and then shouted out in her soft voice, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop looking at me you piece of crap!"

She peeked at Ryoma with one eye open, and the boy had the same expression he looked at her with the first time she said her self defence words. "E-Eto... Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma twitched, his mind was malfunctioning.

What just happened?

Hell?

Crap?

What the fuck did Ryuuzaki Sakuno just say? Innocent and Naive were literally in her name, and plastered all over her face! But this?! Her innocent mouth spouting out all these... these indecent words!

"... Ryuuzaki."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, "Y-Yes?"

He sighed, "You do know that you shouldn't be saying 'hell' and 'crap' right?"

She gasped, turning white. "B-But why? Is something wrong with those words."

Ryoma nodded and purposely seemed grim to make her feel bad.

Ah, he really loved to tease her.

She deserved it anyway. She was the one who surprised him.

Sakuno panicked, she didn't mean to do something bad! "E-Eh? But Tomo-chan said that it would help me defend myself! She said it was self defence tactics!"

Ryoma raised a sexy brow.

Oh, so she learned it as... self defence?

From Osakada?

Tch.

No wonder Sakuno's mouth was being contaminated.

That good for nothing best friend of hers was a mouthy groupie.

He glared at the wall behind the auburn-haired girl, oh that Osakada was going to get it for making Sakuno say such indecent words.

No. Ryuuzaki was not allowed to say words like hell or crap. Even if they weren't even bad words, it was just super bad anyway because it came from her mouth.

He felt a twinge of hatred towards the president of his fanclub.

He had actually felt as if those words were meant for him.

Like... What the hell was wrong with him? Stop looking at her? Him? A piece of crap?

No. Tomoka Osakada would soon be in the hospital.

He was sure of it.

And he swore on the innocence of which was Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

So on the next chapter I will be backtracking on why Sakuno is learning those words and I'll humour y'all with Tomoka's Self-Defence lessons.


End file.
